Wolf May Cry
by Regin
Summary: Callisto Raines cousin of one Jacob Black all around good girl if you can get past the sarcastic barbs and insults. JasperXOC DISCLAIMER: NOT MINE
1. Chapter 1

"Wolf May Cry"

Chapter 1

Black eyes starred impassively at the scene before her, being surrounded by vampires looking at the girl who her cousin seemed to be almost obsessed about that was once full of life, now looked like a skeletal creature off some horror movie, the biggest noticeable change was her stomach that carried the mind readers demon spawn that was sucking the life literally out of her, everyone seemed to be arguing about killing the thing that was growing in her womb the blonde haired vamp Rosalie seemed to be purely against the idea of terminating the child obliviously for selfish reasons by the looks of it since female vampires couldn't produce any offspring and it seemed the mother of said spawn was desperately using this child as excuse to be turned it didn't seem to matter that this girl and family were the cause of so many problems here in Forks lately having to deal with a newborn army whose creator was seeking revenge for the death of her mate or the packs risk exposure to the Volturi.

The vampire royalty who ruled the vampire world who saw the Cullen's as an obvious threat, all this was happening to fast and now having to deal with this, the Cullen's "golden child" impregnating Jacobs lady love sighing in exasperation silently she wondered why she ever promised Aunt Sarah to keep watch over her younger cousin Jacob he always seemed good at finding trouble without even trying, the harder part was always getting him out of it; all this unnecessary drama seemed to make her crave for a cigarette even more.

"you did this" said Jacob looking accusingly at the red headed leech

"I didn't know it was even possible" said Carlisle

"What is it?" Jacob said demandingly at Carlisle looking for an explanation for this thing growing inside Bella's womb.

"I'm not sure. Ultrasounds and needles won't penetrate the embryonic sack." said Carlisle

"I can't see it either and I can't see Bella's future any more." Alice said concern in her tone

"We've been researching legends, but there isn't much to go on. What we do know is that it's strong and fast growing." said Carlisle

"This is none of your business, dog!" Rose said threateningly at Jacob

"Rose! All this fighting isn't good for Bella." exclaimed Esme

"The fetus isn't good for Bella!" exclaimed Alice her face morphed into a look of worry for her sister.

"Say the word, Alice. Baby! It's just a little baby!" said Rose turning to Alice with a fierce look

"Possibly" said Jasper

"Carlisle, you've gotta do something." said Jacob looking to leech doctor desperately

"No! It's not his decision. It's not any of yours." exclaimed Bella holding her stomach protectively over her bump the tension in the room seemed to be in a standstill rolling her black eyes she sighed loudly in annoyance gaining everyone's attention from Bella to her looking at the leech doctor speaking the first time.

"Doc it stands to reason Isabella's stupidity" ignoring the low threateningly growl she was getting in from the red head and Jake "not withstanding over the possibility of removing this...thing"Rosalie growled "is not going to happen any time soon we should be more concerned about feeding the mini leech with blood before it sucks out all of Isabella's" said Cali annoyed about the constant arguing.

The vampires looked at her stunned for a moment taking in what she just said Carlisle himself was having one of those 'why-didn't-I-think-of-that' moments looking at the vampire's faces she started to chuckle sardonically at them.

"Honestly it makes sense if you actually think about it the child was fathered by a vampire taking in her physically deteriorating state it stands to reason the spawn is feeding from her, I would have thought you guys being vampires and all would have enough common sense to figure that one out" looking at the abashed vampires thoughtfully.

"ha...and here I thought vampires were suppose to be intelligent...obviously not" she said ignoring the glares she was getting from said vampires and a snort of amusement from Jacob.

* * *

Carlisle took Calli's suggestion of feeding blood to Bella proved to be a success she looked more healthy and more energized with the help of Rosalie of course even with the blood the child seemed to growing at such a rapid rate and already her swollen stomach looked it was about to reach it's third trimester, Jacob of course was still unhappy about Bella keeping the mind readers spawn but had no say in the matter; Bella proved rightfully stubborn in keeping it.

Having Rosalie play body guard growling at Jacob and mind-rapists attempts at suggesting for aborting the child seem to send in her high-alert if they ever came to close, usually lead the mind reader to brood about the situation and Jake sulking in a dark corner some where proved to be amusing taking a drag from her cigarette inhaling the taste of tobacco calmed her nerves somewhat being copped in a room full of vampires all day made her uncomfortable especially the smell that made her nose twitch madly breathing the fresh air gave her a sigh of relief it wasn't just the smell that made her uncomfortable it was the blonde scared vampire Jasper had a serious staring problem.

Where ever she went she could feel him following her, of course being the stubborn she-wolf that she was she didn't give him the satisfaction of acknowledging him, hell even his family started noticing the blonde haired leeches unusual behavior but didn't bother to comment taking in another drag of her cigarette she wondered how long it would take the Volturi to show up again their strange interest in this particular coven was sending warning bells off her head, hell this whole situation was. Her instincts were screaming at her that danger was coming involving not just the Cullen's but the pack as well.

"_This baby couldn't have come at a better time" _she thought sarcastically.

The vampire's hybrid spawn was sending her instincts almost crazy not to attack it, but protect it for some strange reason she wondered if this creature was connected, some how it explained Jake's almost guard dog behavior over the leeches wife he didn't seem to notice it but every time he would purr soothingly or touch the baby bump it would calm down almost instantly, could it be possible that child was his imprint she questioned it would also explain Jake's strong bond to the leeches wife even though she wasn't his imprint he was always so protective of her almost obsessively chuckling in amusement she shook her head.

"Poor Jacob he's going to be so horrified when he finds out" she thought out loud remembering vividly about the Quill and Claire fiasco imprinting on Emily s four year old niece sent the whole pack into an outrage poor Quill was moping around the den like a kicked puppy for days cause Sam and Emily wouldn't let him near Claire.

"_I wonder how the Pack and the council are going to react when they find out that Jacob may have imprinted on the mind-readers child" _she thought

just imagining the reaction he was going to get imprinting on a child was one thing but imprinting on your supposed enemies hybrid child was another. Finishing her cigarette she threw it to the ground and crushed it with her heel putting her hands in her brown leather jacket she let her thoughts drift staring at the surrounding forest closing her eyes she focused on the sounds and smells something she came to appreciate during her early years as a shifter had it's advantages letting her senses she could feel the vampires moving around the house smell and hear the Mama vamp making sandwiches for her and Jake, the doctor leech checking on Bella with the leech husband Jake and Rosalie, the blondes beefy husband playing video games downstairs what sounded like Halo, the seer and her blonde scared husband seemed to arguing about something curious she stretched out her hearing.

"_...Alice just sign the damn papers" he demanded _

"_No Jazz please it was just a mistake, Just one little mistake I didn't mean to hurt you or Bella...I just you left and I was so heartbroken...it was an accident..." a choked sob and a sound of disbelief from the pixies husband._

"_...you call sleeping with your best friends husband an accident" he snarled the harsh sound of his voice of a man who was betrayed by his own brother but his wife as well. _

"_...Please Jazz, Please I'm begging you, please we belong together, were meant to be together forever remember, for better or worse, for all eternity...we promised each other" a dark laugh erupted from his mouth the sound of disdain. _

"_we also promised to remain faithful to one another but that didn't seem to stop you from fucking my own brother so no, no amount of begging or whining will stop this Alice...were done" the harsh bang of the door being slammed against the wall sent vibrations throughout the house. _

Huh? So the mind-reader cheated on Bella she was surprised no one heard what the seer and the empath were arguing about, even more surprised they would talk about this in a house full of vampires and werewolves who seemed completely unaware what just happened shaking her head in disbelief she wondered when all this drama was going to end just when she was about to head back inside the house she froze stretching her senses out she could hear the sounds of Paws against the forest floor coming in this direction the scent of werewolf.

"_Shit!" _

Running back quickly into the house scaring Emmett in the process swiftly up the flight of stairs five pairs of eyes focused on her looking to Jacob she spoke.

"...Wha Cali?"

"Sam's coming"

"whe...!" before he could finish she answered

"Now!"

That seem to send everyone into a mass hysteria.

* * *

Authors note: OK now that I didn't want go through the whole Twilight story cause hey I am to lazy to bother plus I really suck at writing so if their any Beta's that want to help me it would be greatly appreciated thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

"Wolf May Cry"

Chapter 2

"How much time do we have?" demanded Jacob, his body tense and ready taking the stance of a true alpha of the pack made her proud.

"At the current speed their traveling at I give them thirty-eight minutes, thirty-six tops depending how much Sam's pushing the pack, Leah and Seth being the fastest in group and will be sent ahead to scout out the area and if need be attack" Cali said reflecting her alpha's stance, her expression filled nothing but seriousness over the situation, Angry growls erupted from the surrounding vampires the atmosphere tense, a rush of calm sent from the blonde haired leech.

"Why the hell are those mutts coming here?" growled out Rosalie glaring at Jacob and Cali accusingly, Jacob looked to Cali silently communicating with her everyone was watching the byplay she arched her eyebrow at him, he tilted his head and nodded she rolled her eyes and turned to the Cullen's.

"Fine, well about a week ago their was a little incident at my home that involved Sam and Jacob well things got out of hand, insults and accusations were thrown at each other which lead to phasing, destroying my favorite antique coffee table in the process with those two idiots attacking one another which ended with Jake splitting from the pack and me kicking Sam in the testicles" Cali said as if she was reciting 'how her day was' everyone looked a little stunned the big vampire Emmett was sniggering in the corner like a naughty boy only to be hit on the head by Esme.

"That still doesn't explain why they would coming here, unless you told them about Bella..." hissed Rosalie her gold eyes taking a threatening step towards the two werewolves in the room, rolling her eyes at the blondes attitude.

"Rosalie..." said Carlisle putting a hand on her shoulder to calm her down.

"Blondie please, I have better things to do then inform alpha Uley about the ranga's impending father hood" Cali said sarcastically earning another snigger from Emmett and a growl from the red-headed vampire ignoring the blondes attempts at threatening her she continued.

"You have to understand one of the reasons Sam has a huge dislike for Jacob is because he has a birthright, a legacy for every generation our tribe has acted as the protectors the Black family has always been alpha, has always claimed leadership over the pack, whilst the Uley line has always remained Beta, now Sam was the first to phase so he acted as temp alpha until it was Jacobs time to phase unfortunately for the rest of us when that time came Jacob had turned down his birthright to lead the pack.." her eyes narrowed coldly at Jacob who bowed his head in shame "to pursue other interests" her eyes flickering to Bella who was listening intently sitting on the couch wrapped in blankets looking embarrassed her fingers fidgeting.

"It certainly didn't help things when your family left that red-headed cunt-pire alive to create a newborn army" pausing her eyes narrowed at the Cullen's (mainly Edward) judging their reactions.

"Causing even more Quileutes to phase, adding even more strain to Sam's wolf, it instinctively knows that they are not alpha but it's Sam's human-half that's fighting against his wolf, the stress of more minds is mentally and physically draining it's affecting his health an judgement a great deal and now having Jacob here will make him even more paranoid" her eyes focusing on all the Cullen's her eye's connecting with Jasper's for a brief moment then turning back to the others.

"So what does that mean?" whined the pixie haired vampire, Cali turned to stare at the vampire indecorously just when she was about to retort with an insult at the stupid vampire – the scared vampire spoke.

"Sam will consider Jacob as a threat to his position as alpha, just having Jacob here means he's allied himself with us" Jasper said calmly his eyes centered on the she-wolf across from him, Cali acknowledge his statement by nodding.

"But that's not true..." said Esme worriedly, Carlisle hugging her comfortingly.

"It doesn't matter, me and Bella have to get out of Forks and..." said Edward only to have Cali laugh at him caustically at him causing him to glare at her made her smirk widen.

"You certainly are the most self-centered, egotistical brat I've ever come across, always running away when things get to hard for you to handle" she sniffed in contempt at the red-headed teen "having everyone here to clean up your mess" she pointed out cruelly waving her hand around the others in the room making him hiss angrily at her it wasn't far from the truth she could tell from the expressions his family and Jacob were giving.

"Besides Eddie it wouldn't be wise to move your fragile wife anywhere judging by the size of her stomach and the accelerated growth of your spawn, she's going to give birth in less then forty-six hours and let's just say it's not going to be pretty" she said in a oh-matter-factually tone.

"How would you know that mutt?" demanded the red-headed leech taking a threatening step towards Cali only to be held back by Emmett.

"Cali's is just gifted like that even when we were growing up she has always had knack for knowing things" defended Jacob the vampires turned to stare at Cali in shock, surprise, curiosity what really shook her was Jasper's stare the sense of pride coming off him the intense heat of his eyes as he stared at her like she was like the only person in the world that mattered sent shivers down her spine rolling her eyes when Jacob mentioned her supposed 'gift'.

"Jacob how many times do I have to tell you it's not a gift it's..." she said only to be cut off by Jake.

"It's a manner of observation" finishing her sentence and rolling his eyes "like the million and one of times you've told me" Carlisle cleared his throat to get their attention before they strayed from the subject at hand.

"Not that I don't enjoy this little family bonding session but we should really get back to the topic at hand, What can we expect from Sam?" his golden eyes on the two resident werewolves Jacob turned to Cali who shrugged her shoulders saying 'it's all you', looking back to the leech head doctor he answered him.

"Well he's definitely not going to be very happy I'm here that's for sure, but what's more concerning is when he finds out about Bella's pregnancy and the father of the child is a vampire...might send him over the edge" said Jacob wincing slightly at the thought what Sam might do to the Bella, He was already half crazy from the newborn army than finding out about his imprint Emily's misscar- shaking his head of those negative thoughts.

"Do you mean he might try and kill Bells" questioned Emmett his face taking a serious side, that rarely shown by the looks of other Cullen's.

"Yes" said Jacobs causing the occupants to growl the loudest coming from both Edward and Rosalie.

"The wouldn't, they couldn't the treaty forbids them" Edward growled shaking his head angrily at Jacob, Cali looked at him with a questioning brow and wondered about the red head's intelligence.

"The treaty also forbids you to take out a bite out of humans, but no you had to be only hundred year old virgin who couldn't take less then five seconds to wrap up your tool so you could get laid" pointing to Bella's oversized stomach at the result.

"Than all this unnecessary drama could have been prevented" Tilting her head thin-kingly her finger tapping her chin staring at the teen "it seems to be a common theme when it comes to you" staring pointedly at Edward then turning to Bella.

"Even worse we gotta deal with a fucking newborn after we've resolved this whole issue with Sam"staring a brunette with an utter look disdain her features that made Bella flinch, She could practically sense Bella's anticipation to be changed it was rolling off her in waves and this child opened the perfect opportunity for her, Cali held a lot of dislike for this girl she was partly responsible for all the trouble they been getting. Victoria and her newborn army, the Volturi, the Pack and especially for Jacobs suffering her cousin didn't deserve all the shit she put him through.

"NO, NO, no, no, no ,no ,no, I will not have her changed into a monster" Edward said fiercely shaking his head in denial.

"Edward..." whispered Bella she looked to Edward her wide brown eyes starring at him pleadingly, Carlisle stepped up to Edward putting putting both hands on his shoulders to reassure him.

"Son she has to be changed, the Volturi demand it" Carlisle said imploringly for his first son to see reason.

"NO,NO, I rather see you die as a human Bella than to ever become a VAMPIRE!" Edward said ferocious snarl at the end of the word 'vampire' the whole room went silent the only sound was Edwards heavy breathing and Bella's whimpers and the smell of salt confirmed she was crying staring at her husband with a look of utter betrayal, clearing her throat to get rid of some of the tension in the room.

"Now" pausing for effect "that' Eddie's little temper tantrum is over and done with, can we get back to the topic at hand" she questioned everyone turned to her giving her looks of disbelief and incredulity the expressions on their faces at the resounding thought 'Bitch' came to mind only one them was brave enough or stupid enough to actually say it.

"Are you always such a bitch?" Asked the pixie-haired vampire, a low growl from Jasper made her shift nervously, blinking twice at her question she answered.

"I do what comes natural to me" she said simply, shrugging her shoulders as if being called a bitch didn't effect her at all.

"Damn right she does" muttered Jacob lowly, only to get piercing look from Jasper made him shift back a little behind Cali as if to shield him, Cali turned her attention to Carlisle, saying something unexpected that shocked vampires and humans alike.

"Carlisle Cullen leader of the Olympic coven, I Callisto Sarah-Elizabeth Black-Raines Descendant of Wolfe Black-Raines, Brother to Chief Ephraim Black offer my protection to the son or daughter of Edward Cullen and Isabella Cullen" everyone stood their and stared at her gobsmacked at what just happened, their was only one word that ran through their heads.

_'HUH!?' _

* * *

**Author note: **OK so I may have made Cali a bit of a bitch but really that's what she does best at and Edward has always been a eternally-teenage vamp that always had a flair for the dramatic (when he tried to kill himself) so I apologize to Edward fans beforehand even though I don't really mean it any ways enjoy. -** R**


End file.
